


Not made of glass

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: (Mention of Lewis/Sebastian), Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 5





	Not made of glass

Charles et Max were together even if they were rivals on the track.  
Nobody knew that except Seb who has caught them and say nothing because he was with Lewis.  
Charles was surprised about this and Seb just say "It's just love"

Max really loved Charles and was kinda protective of him and get jealous sometimes.  
One day they had one fight about Charles who was always near one guy and Max was angry about it.  
For Shut him, he has kissed him and say "I only love you, it's you I love, I don't want anyone"

And Max said "Will you let me leave you lovebites and mark you"

"Of course," said Charles

He really liked the idea of Max like this, he kinda has do this with the other guy just foresee the reaction because he knew how was Max.  
Little later Max say to Charles "I knew you have done it with purpose, you know if you want I mark you you should tell me"

"But you treat me like if I'm of glass," say Charles

"And you have to go asked Seb some advice," say Max laughing


End file.
